Pokemon Triple Turbulence
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Gardevoir, Lucario, and Zoroark. These three are a fellow team amongst teams of Pokemon who are all aiming for the ultimate prize: The glory of having the Triple Trophy. With their combined strenght, can the humanoid trio pull through together and win?
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Triple Turbulence**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, I was reading and enjoying the kickassery that is Nuzlocke quite a lot, and considering how much of Pokemon Platinum and Pokemon Emerald I was playing... I figured of trying to do a story with only Gen 3 and Gen 4 Pokemon, including Zoroark and Zoroa. Yes, I want purely Gen 3 and 4 Pokemon only this time. So yeah, I'm gonna try to put as much thought into this as possible. Read and enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners. Specifically, the likes of Gardevoir, Lucario, and Zoroark, the three main Pokemon of the story, belong to Nintendo, GAME FREAK, and Creatures Inc. But mostly to Nintendo.

* * *

"Lucario! Hold back!" Zoroark growled as he pushed back against the Metagross, who was pushing him into the wall. "We can't let these guys overtake us!"

Lucario hissed as he was pinned again to the ground from a powerful Iron Tail by the Aggron, who grinned deviously as he fired a Hyper Beam right at the canine Pokemon. Lucario quickly rolled out of the way, but he did not have enough strength to go on. "I can clearly see that, Zoroark! Cut me a break!"

Gardevoir gasped in horror as she watched the battle, things not going well for Zoroark and Lucario. The trio has reached so far, and yet all of it seemed like it was about to come tumbling down. Gardevoir continued cheering on for Lucario and Zoroark, however, she feared the worst.

"You call this a challenge!" The Metagross laughed as he continued ramming Zoroark into the wall, not holding back his powerful attack, "Heh! This is nothing more than a play date! You're history, fox boy!"

Zoroark's eyes flashed a bright green as he roared, slashing Metagross off of him with a Night Slash. "DON'T. CALL. ME. FOX BOY!!!" Zoroark roared with rage as he continued slashing against Metagross with Night Slashes.

Lucario continued dodging the Stone Edges that Aggron was chucking, sing his Agility to his advantage. However, the damage he took on from earlier was starting to take a toll, as Lucario began breathing heavier than usual. Eventually, he collapsed on the ground, too weak to try and flee. Aggron simply smirked as he stomped on Lucario, pressing him directly into the hard concrete. Gardevoir cried out in horror as she covered her face, turning away from the brutal torture that Lucario was receiving, while the Garchomp, who was also watching, simply laughed as he had his powerful arms folded, his team doing much better than usual. Zoroark attempted a Brick Break on Metagross, much Metagross jumped above Zoroark, causing Zoroark to break through the hard rock wall instead.

Zoroark turned around, only to be blasted by a direct Hyper Beam from Metagross. Metagross continued firing Hyper Beam as he moved in slowly towards Zoroark, weakening the monster fox Pokemon with ease as he fell to his knees, unable to handle the immense damage. Zoroark closed his eyes, screaming in pain and rage as the Hyper Beam was significantly lowering his health. He looked up, being tackled head on by Metagross's Brick Break, screaming a he went soaring into the air, making a collosal crash in the ground.

Gardevoir cried out in horror as she watched her teammates fall. She was already taken out of the field by Garchomp, so there was no way for her to get back into the action without healing her wounds. She gasped as she angrily glanced at Garchomp, who laughed evilly with delight as his fellow teammates showed no mercy. Lucario struggled to get up as he was continuously stomped on by Aggron, while Zoroark's near unconscious body was played around by Metagross. Gardevoir growled as she tugged her palms together, her eyes shut close as she shed tears, not wanting to see any more harm befall her fellow friends.

"I thought... we all had a chance..." Gardevoir whispered as she shook her head, "I thought we could eventually manage to win if we stuck together with team work... now we're getting wrecked..."

"...We're... weak..."

Zoroark could barely keep his conscious continuing as Metagross began charging up one final Hyper Beam to finish off the monster fox. Zoroark tried standing up, trying to use Protect as a last ditch effort to save himself.

"...We're... meaningless..."

Lucario gasped as his body was incredibly damaged. Feeling like a broken twig, Lucario could barely sense where Aggron was, who was several feet towards the east, planning for an ultimate attack to finish Lucario off for good.

"...We...We Have... No Chance..."

Zoroark roared once more as he luckily summoned his Protect shield just in time, with Metagross firing one last all powerful Hyper Beam directly at him. Lucario quickly used his aura to sense what Aggron was up to, and then opened his eyes, dashing right towards Aggron as he bellowed, charging up and then releasing an Aura Sphere, right as Aggron devastated the area with an Earthquake. The Earthquake affected Metagross, but allowed it to get a hit on Zoroark, whose Protect shield was shattered with ease, allowing the Hyper Beam to completely engulf Zoroark. Lucario tripped, landing flat on his face as his Aura Sphere roughly missed Aggron, who in turn used his Skull Bash to send Lucario tumbling in the air. Gardevoir's eyes opened up as he cheered on Metagross and Aggron, congratulating them as Gardevoir continued denying the strength that her team has gathered.

"...Is this our fate to be...? ...Are we all purely nothing but sun drenched losers whose hopes and dreams were solely meant to be crushed, and nothing more...?" Gardevoir finished bemoaning as she was tapped on the back. Surprised, she turned around, looking down to see a young, though firm, Seedot glancing right at her. The seed Pokemon continued glancing right at Gardevoir's face, enough to get her attention.

"I believe this is all happening for a reason." The Seedot reassured as he jumped into Gardevoir's arms, situating himself in a comfortable position.

Gardevoir was in shock, and she glanced at Garchomp, who simply rolled her eyes. Heeding Seedot's words of wisdom, Gardevoir held in some faith left as she painfully watched Lucario and Zoroark getting brutally mauled by Metagross and Aggron.

**_Real suffering has only begun..._**


	2. Chapter 2

A huge fiery explosion shook the craggy mountains as an Infernape crashed into the mountain wall. He got up, only to be blasted by a Hyper Beam from an Aggron, wounding him more. Meanwhile, just north of there, a Garchomp was wreaking a mountain apart, trying to hit a Blaziken, who was smoothly avoiding damage. Magmortar was some platforms below, recharging his arm cannons as he watched Infernape release a Flare Blitz, causing the Aggron and Meta gross to be pushed backwards.

This match, amongst others, was being replayed from last week's tourney entry battles, with this as one of the private practice matches. The footage was being shown inside a large headquarters, the Pokemon sitting within the seats watching the footage on the huge, wide screen high definition television set.

"Mr. Pimplup, it seems that we have the final tenth team for the competition!" The shiny pink-colored Pachirisu shouted in a high pitched voice as he winked to the back, his screen having several teams bracketed on it, "This is a great commitment to the spirit of a tournament!"

The Chatot with the headgear nodded in agreement. "Indeed. We have the perfect ten teams situated. Any plans for tonight?"

The Chatot and Pachirisu glanced at each other as they turned to the main man in charge, Mr. Pimplup himself, who wore a purple-colored top hat with a golden cane in his left hand.

"Heh heh heh..." Pimplup chuckled as he rubbed his two flippers together, "Perfect. Let's go have a celebration to top it off. Any locations, boys?"

Another third announcer, a normal form Rotom, looked down at the radar, turning over to shout out, "We found a good location, Mr. Pimplup! Twenty eight miles southwest of the headquarters!"

Pimplup grinned as he snapped his flippers, proclaiming, "All right, gentlemen! That seems to be team number ten's base. Let's go and pay them a visit!"

* * *

On the southernmost point of the continent... within a nice, large apartment containing several middle class Pokemon... and a particular team...

"...Hey. Lucario. Get up."

"Urgh..."

"Lucario, get up. Now."

"What... why..."

"It's a special day today. Now get up, you lazy jackass!"

Lucario let out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms, getting out of his lower bunk bed. Looking up, he turned around, to see Zoroark, simply shaking his head. Lucario stood up, rubbing his elbows as Zoroark scoffed.

"I'm a lazy... well, look who's TALKING. You don't do anything around here!" Lucario snapped as he pointed at Zoroark.

Zoroark rolled his eyes, waving his right hand at Lucario as he bit his tongue. "Heh. Really? I do a lot more than it seems like."

Lucario growled, prompting Zoroark to get it on. "Fine then. Show me some prove."

Zoroark evilly grinned as he got into a fighting pose. "Fine, wise guy, but I warned you."

Zoroark let out a devious chuckle as he began furiously slashing at Lucario, finishing off with a mega punch that impaled Lucario in the stomach. Lucario moaned in pain as he stood up, being whacked in the back of the head by Zoroark's elbow. He growled as he rubbed the back of his head, snapping back at Zoroark, who was laughing his head off as he had his arms folded.

"Ha! I told you that I do much more around here." Zoroark boasted as he wagged his left index finger, taunting Lucario.

Lucario growled, still rubbing his injuries. "Doesn't give you an excuse to beat me around like a rag doll."

"Well, you were asking for it." Zoroark stated as he patted Lucario on the head.

Lucario pushed away Zoroark, but just as he was about to speak more, Gardevoir stumbled on the scene, interrupting the two humanoid canine Pokemon.

"Sorry to interrupt your bickering, fellas, but we got a new letter in!" Gardevoir exclaimed with glee as she held a typed letter in her right hand.

Lucario and Zoroark both snapped out of their senses, and they surrounded Gardevoir, with Gardevoir reading the letter.

"Dear fellow teammates... congratulations on being such an excellent force to be reckoned with! We're pleased to let you know that you are one of the ten teams, and we sure look forward to your matches! Keep being promising! Signed, the ever so sexy King Pimplup."

Zoroark snickered, covering his mouth with his right hand. "Heh. Pimplup. That's still a great chuckle. Heh heh heh..."

Lucario rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Hmph. Whatever. Shouldn't we tidy up?"

Gardevoir nodded, placing away the letter within her chest, "Tidy up for what? We don't have anything planned-"

Before she could finish, the ever so royal Pimplup strolled his way into the apartment, followed by a shiny pink-colored Pachirisu and a Chatot with a headgear attached to his head, followed by a trio of Torchic and Snover.

"Daww, they're all so cute!" Gardevoir squealed as she hugged the Torchic and Snover tightly, giggling with glee as Lucario and Zoroark watched in disbelief.

"Hey hey hey! What's up in the crib, my homies?" Pimplup stated as he adjusted his purple top hat, his golden cane being behind his back. "You fellas be all right. Me and my homies feel like we can hang with youse!" He then ribbed Zoroark. "And speaking of which, today's the perfect day for some house partying!"

Zoroark's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Wait wait, what!? House party!? When did this happen!?" He pushed Pimplup off of him. "I didn't agree to this! We didn't even have an official match yet!"

Chatot settled his perch on Lucario's shoulder, explaining, "Well, Mr. Pimplup likes having parties with anyone he deems good. And since you saved his life some time ago..." He coughed, continuing, "He feels he should repay you... in a weird kind of way."

Pachirisu nodded in agreement, jumping up and down in joy. "Yeah! Besides, you'll have your match in a few days! Why not take a load off? It is Friday night!"

"A friday night too many," Zoroark and Lucario muttered in unison as they both groaned, facepalming at the same time.

Gardevoir stood up, holding both a Torchic and a Snover as she pleaded, "Oooh, come on, guys! Can't we just loosen up and have some fun? After all, it's been a good while since our big adventure..."

Lucario and Zoroark turned to face Gardevoir, then glanced at each other, and sighed, eventually agreeing to the idea. "Oh... very well."

"YAY!!!" Gardevoir squealed again as she kissed Lucario and Zoroark, stating to them as she cuddled the Torchic and Snover in her arms, "Thank you, guys! You won't regret it!"

"...Won't regret it, she says..." Zoroark growled as he rolled his eyes, watching the other Torchic and Snover coming into the apartment.

"...Yeah, we won't regret it. Until everything is wrecked..." Lucario muttered angrily as he folded his arms, watching Pimplup sharing some Pepsi with Pachirisu and Chatot, while the Torchic and Snover began dancing to the music that was being played on the boombox.


End file.
